The present invention relates to a badge and a badge arrangement wherein the badge has an electrically actuated visual or audio indicator.
Badges are known which comprise an LED (light-emitting diode) powered by a miniature cell in the badge casing in order to increase the visual impact of the badge. In order to conserve power, such badges include an integral ON/OFF switch at the rear of the casing. Consequently the LED cannot easily be turned on and off whilst the badge is being worn. This is normally of no consequence.
However a need has now been identified for a badge and a badge arrangement with an electrically actuated visual or audio indicator which can be operated in a discreet manner whilst the badge is being worn.
This need arises at parties and other social gatherings organised for single people, eg by dating agencies, where considerable emotional stress can be caused by the risk of rejection by a person of the opposite sex. It is frequently embarassing to strike up a conversation with a stranger at such a gathering and if that person is uninterested but tactful then considerable time can be wasted before discovering that there is no point in pursuing a relationship with that person. It would be advantageous to know his or her attitude towards oneself at the outset and it would also be advantageous to be able to signal one""s interest in a clearcut but socially acceptable manner.
Accordingly in one aspect the invention provides a badge arrangement comprising a badge having an electrically actuated visual or audio indicator and arranged to be worn by a user and a controller remote from the badge and operable by a user to actuate the indicator.
The controller will normally be used by the wearer of the badge to control the indicator on his/her own badge but in a variant could be used to control the indicator on the badge of a person of interest in order to grab that person""s attention.
Preferably the controller comprises a miniature radio transmitter and the badge comprises a miniature radio receiver coupled to the indicator and responsive to a radio signal transmitted by the radio transmitter. The radio transmitter can for example be similar to those used in miniature remote controllers for operating and releasing vehicle locking systems and is conveniently carried and operated in the user""s pocket.
At a singles gathering, the wearer of the badge would operate his/her transmitter when facing a person with whom he/she wished to arrange a date and that person would then operate her/his transmitter in response if he/she were receptive to this idea.
In the most basic embodiment the indicator has one OFF state and one ON state. However in another embodiment the indicator has one OFF state and two ON states. One of these ON states can be used to signal acceptance and the other to signal rejection.
It is anticipated that the indicator (eg an LED) and/or the badge itself could be in the form of a romantic symbol eg a heart or a cherub and that the arrangement would be a talking point which would help to xe2x80x9cbreak the icexe2x80x9d and lighten the atmosphere at a party or social gathering.
In another aspect of the invention provides a badge having an electrically actuated visual or audio indicator and arranged to be worn by a user, the badge having a receiver responsive to radio, ultrasonic or infra-red signals and arranged to operate the indicator in response to such signals.
Such a badge could be used at social gatherings for singles as described above and could be used more generally in games and as a novelty.
Preferred features of the invention are defined in the dependent claims.